wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
26th April 2011
__NOINDEX__ =WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RE5DENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of Committee Meeting held on 26th April 2011 Attending : Jenny Bentall (Chair), David Frost (Treasurer), Mike Morris, Tessa Brown (Garden Group), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (general secretary), Kapie Mzumara 1'''. '''Apologies: '''ZLT, Tom Tibbits Christophe Geurard has spoken to Jenny Bentall and informed her that he is finding it challenging to come to the meetings. He will however remain involved in activities. '''2. Approval of the minutes of the 15th February =Minutes of the meeting on the 15th Feb were approved.= 3. Matters arising Safer neighbourhoods Although we do not have the capacity to attend every safer neighbourhoods meeting we are grateful to the officers for attending. We will report incidents to them on an as and when basis Action: One member present noted the problem of drug dealing at the top of Rainbow street beneath a broken street light. They will report this to the safer neighbourhoods team. =Southampton Way= We discussed the developments on Southampton Way. We believe that our concerns have been ignored. However we are pleased at the planting of new trees and the smarter pavements. Of particular concern was the raised road junction from Southampton Way to Havil Street. We believe that bollards should be put here to protect against dangerous driving. Action: Jenny will write to the council about the junction on Havil Street both thanking the council for the development and planting of trees but mentioning the need for bollards at the junction to Havil Street. =Finance= Nicolas has asked for a contribution of £132 for photocopying. =Action: We will make a contribution of £32 towards photocopying and pay the balance at a later date when funds are available. David Frost will oversee this.= =Burgess Park= Trees have been chopped down. However the council have now declared that they do not have the resources to do all of the work that they had promised at an earlier stage. The council are planning to close the whole park for between 9 months and one year. The park will be cordoned off at this time. Every residents association has the right to be represented on the Burgess Park stakeholders group. We intend to seek representation on the stakeholder group. Actions: Tessa to find our when the next Burgess Park Action Group meeting is due to happen. Jenny Bentall will attempt to get hold of Councillor Mark Williams for an emergency meeting about the council’s proposals. =School playground music= This has started again intermittently. The volume of the music is the problem as it is affecting the quality of life of some residents. Action: Jenny B will arrange a meeting with the school headmistress if this continues. ''' =Wiki site= Action: Kapie will update the wiki site to put the latest minutes up on the site. She will also put links to the various Burgess park action groups on the wiki site. =Bricklayers Arms= We believe the work will finish shortly. The hoardings will be removed at that point. Action: Jenny will write to the council seeking clarification about whether the builders can be fined for overdue work and, also, whether they can be asked to plant a tree to replace one that has been damaged. =Las Delicias= They now have permission for a music licence but it is a standard licence that allows for music until 9.30 in the evening on weekdays and 11.30 on weekends. We do not have a problem with this. =Derelict sites= We want to clear the derelict sites at the end of Havil Street next to Southwark college and on Southampton Way. The waste clearance contractor Veolia may even be able to supply staff to help with this. Action: Tessa will contact Mark Williams about getting these cleared. '''4. Minutes of the meeting of the 29th March The minutes of the 29th March were approved. 5. Matters arising from the meeting on the 29th March We will support Evolution Quarter as a pressure group in favour of improved transport. 6. Gardening group Tessa has approached the yard about any additional materials for constructing more window boxes. They are very busy at the moment so we can ask again in the winter. 7. Arts event and street party The curator of the Camberwell arts festival has not been in contact since we last met. We are still keen to go ahead with an event and street party but it may be on a smaller scale. The first meeting of the arts committee will take place tomorrow (27th April). 8. Finding application for the community council We want to put in a funding application to the cleaner, greener, safer fund for a grant to purchase planters. 9. AOB =Camberwell library= We will represent our personal views in the survey provided. The association does not wish to take a strong view. =David Frost= David will be working overseas in the week for the next six months. He will continue to act as Treasurer but will not be able to attend regular meetings for this time. 10. Dates of future meetings We will aim to have meetings on the second Tuesday of every month. 10th May 14th June 12th July Saturday 25th June will be the date of the street party No meeting will be held in August 13th September – Annual General Meeting